La ultima conversacion
by Sofi Echague
Summary: Quisiera que el cielo tuviera telefono para poder escuchar tu voz. Me siento vacia sin ti, sin tu voz, sin tus abrazos ni caricias. Se que estas, cuidandome, nose donde, pero estas, muy cerca mio, como siempre lo vas a estar. -TE EXTRAÑO Y TE AMO-


**Nombre del grupo: FFAD (Twilight)**

**Link: www facebook com / groups / FFAddiction /**

**Nombre del OS: "La ultima conversacion"**

**Pareja: Edward/Bella**

**Número de palabras: 3.208**

**Beteado por Vhica ... Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Este es un tema muy delicado para mi. Lo que van a leer tiene un parecido con mi vida, mejor no leemos abajo, que lo disfruten..**

* * *

><p>—Abuela, por favor. —Dije llorando.<p>

—No llores, no quiero verte mal.

—¿Cómo hago?

—Piensa en cosas lindas.

—¿Los bebés de Sarni?

—Sarni es macho, no puede tener bebés.

—¿En ti? Tú eres linda, abuela. —Dije llorando nuevamente.

—Otra cosa, corazón.

—¿En mi nuevo hermanito?

—Ese sí es un tema lindo. Cuéntame ¿qué más te gusta de él?

—No me gusta que no sepa hablar y tampoco que no pueda cargarlo; tengo miedo de hacerlo. ¿Qué pasa si se me cae, abue?

—No lo dejarás caer.

—¿Cuándo caminará?

—No lo sé.

—Tú siempre sabes todo, abue. ¿Le sacaremos una foto a su primer paso como hicieron conmigo?

—Claro que sí. —Dijo mi abuelita llorando.

—¿Por qué lloras, abue? ¿No quieres hablar de mi hermanito?

—Bebé, yo ya no estaré cuando tu hermanito de su primer paso.

—¡Claro que estarás!

—No, ya no estaré.

—No me mientas, abue. —Dije llorando nuevamente.

—¿Recuerdas que las abues lo sabemos todo?

—Es que cuando yo estuve enferma, mi mamá me sacó del hospital en silla de ruedas hasta la salida aunque podía caminar. ¿No harán lo mismo contigo?

—No, solo la gente que no está malita sale del hospital.

—¿Tú lo estás todavía?

—Sí.

—¿Para eso es el gorrito de lana que mi mamá te compró? Vi una película dónde una enferma usaba uno igualito que el tuyo, pero luego se recuperaba.

—Yo no me voy recuperar, corazón.

—¿Por qué?

—Por qué yo no estoy solo enferma, yo estoy muy enferma ¿entiendes? —Dijo muy triste con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Piensa en algo lindo. —Ella sonrió y me tomó de la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra mano me acarició el rostro.

—Estoy viendo algo lindo ahora. ¿Sabes corazón? Te amo mucho, eres tan dulce, tan cariñosa, me gusta tanto como tratas a los demás, siempre tan bondadosa. ¿Me prometes que siempre serás así? Quiero que siempre haya una sonrisita en ese rostro. Eres tan pequeña, también dime que siempre lucharás, ¿lo harás? Nunca bajes los brazos, pequeña.

—Lo haré abue, te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, mi cielo, dale un besito a tu hermanito de mi parte.

—Lo acabas de ver, abue; si lo extrañas lo podría ir a buscar.

—No, deja, solo dale un beso de mi parte y cuando crezca háblale de mí.

—Sí, lo haré. ¿Abue?

—¿Dime?

—¿Ya puedo llorar?

—No tienes que hacerlo, no por mí.

—Quiero hacerlo, no puedo evitarlo.

—Entonces hazlo.

—Te amo

—Y yo a ti, corazón. —Dijo cerrando los ojos, traté de despertarla, pero no se movía; poco después mi mamá entró llorando a sacarme de aquella sala, toda blanca y fea; a mi abue le hubiese gustado que yo la decorara con mis dibujos.

.

.

.Esa fue la última vez que hablé con mi abuela, eso cambió tanto mi vida, Yo sé que no soy la única persona que ha sufrido por la muerte de un abuelo y que muchísimos los vieron en una camilla de hospital; pero nunca se está preparado. Todos saben que en algún momento va a pasar, pero que lo sepas no significa que lo aceptas, ni nunca estás lista.

Ahora con 16 años mi vida debería ser como la de cualquier adolescente: almorzado en la cafetería del colegio, hablando con amigas sobre juntarnos a estudiar o sobre los chicos que nos gustan; pero no, aquí estoy, sola en la cafetería de la escuela, viendo algún punto fijo en la pared, de esa forma evitaba ver las miradas de mis compañeras y compañeros, Hubo un tiempo en que me había sentado con un grupo de chicas pero sólo hablaban de chicos; que este de acá tiene un grano, que el otro se tiñe el cabello y la verdad me aburría, qué importa el acné en un adolescente, es normal ¿no? ¿Y ellas que saben que problema tiene el chico del tinte en el cabello? Realmente puede tener algún problema por lo que tenga que teñirse, pero eso a ellas no les importa. Así que aquí estoy, sola, como dice el dicho. _Mejor sola que mal acompañada._

—Hola, patito. —Dijo una voz muy chillona a mi lado.

—No me llames así, Jessica.

—Es sólo un apodo Isabella, vente a nuestra mesa, hay un gran chisme no te lo puedes perder. —chilló aún más alto.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿El chico del acné tiene un nuevo grano? ¿o al chico del tinte se le notan las raíces?

—No, por Dios, eso ya pasó, el chico del tinte lo que tiene es una peluca, hay que esparcirlo por todo el colegio, mientras más mejor.

—No lo haré, olvidado, que lleve peluca no es problema mío.

—Vamos Isabella, no seas así, o sí no podemos comenzar a esparcir un chisme tuyo.

—¿A sí? ¿y cuál sería?

—Vemos, que tal este: "Isabella nos contó que quiere operarse las lolas, no le digan a nadie".

—Nadie te creerá esa idiotez, mejor vete Jessica.

—Bien, adiós.

Y así, paso todo el día: sola en la cafetería, sola en mi mesa del laboratorio, sola en el lugar del micro, siempre sola.

—Hola, Isabella.

—¿Y ahora qué? Ayer le dije a Jessica que no molestara. ¿Tú qué quieres?

—¡Qué carácter! Sólo vine a decirte que Jessica se quedo muy mal y bueno, nunca sabes lo que puede hacer ella cuando se enoja. —Dijo Laurent fingiendo estar afligida. ¡Maldición, están tramando algo en mi contra! Como cuando me tiraron pintura color roja en el cabello, estaban igual de extrañas esa vez.

—¿Qué pretenden?

—¿Nosotras? Nada. ¿Cómo crees que haríamos algo en contra de ti?

—¿Ya se les olvidó cuando tiraron pintura sobre mí? ¿O que me encerraron en un lechero sabiendo que soy claustrofóbica? ¿O como...

— Ya entendí, pero ya aprendimos la lección.

—Déjenme en paz, adiós.

—¿Me estás echando de tú mesa?

—Sí, adiós.

Se levantó y con un golpe en el suelo se dio vuelta y fue a hablar con Jessica.

Al día siguiente, sabía que algo pasaría, debí suponerlo.

Todos me miraban raro, era más que obvio que había un rumor mío circulando por todo el colegio. Maldición, sí no fuera tan tímida, preguntaría a alguien cuál era ese rumor, pero de todas formas me entraría.

Pasé el resto del día con la mitad de mis compañeros susurrando a mis espaldas, sí al menos supiera de qué hablaban, pero no, a veces es mejor permanecer en la ignorancia.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y fue inevitable que el grupo de las zorras se acercara.

—¿Patito, ya oíste el nuevo rumor que anda por ahí? —Dijo la zorra número uno.

—No.

—¿No tienes intriga?

—La verdad es que sí, quiero saber que inventaste de mi Jessica, tú y tus amigas.

—¿Nosotras?

—Ahórrate el circo y dime.

—Dicen que la chica plana Swan, está pensando en operarse.

—¿Operarme? ¿A si? Qué bien, ahora váyanse. —Sin embargo las tres zorras: Jessica, Laurent y María, se sentaron a mi lado—. ¿Qué quieren? Me han tirado pintura encima, inventaron que acuesto con el profesor Parker, también que soy lesbiana cuando nadie creyó lo de Parker ¿y ahora que quiero operarme? ¿Qué? ¿Ponerme botox como ustedes? ¿O un trasero de plástico como el tuyo, María?

—¡Yo no estoy operada!

—¿Sí? Todos saben que tu mamá te pagó la operación cuando cumpliste 18 el mes pasado.

—¡Maldita! —Masculló apenas audible.

—Eso no viene al caso, patito, el rumor que circula es que la patito feo se quiere operar para atraer al chico nuevo, y la verdad yo no te culparía Swan, el chico está para comérselo y jamás te prestará atención a ti.

—Eso es absurdo, ¿lo acabas de inventar o qué?

—De hecho ya se lo conté a todo el colegio, hasta el chico nuevo lo sabe; míralo, debe tenerte terror ya, hace unas semanas que llegó y ya tiene una acosadora.

—No molesten más, no me interesan los rumores estúpidos que ustedes inventaron. ¿Lo que no entiendo de ustedes, es por qué lo hacen? Lo siento por no tener 100 de talla de corpiño como ustedes.

Luego de una mirada asesina se fueron, no sé por qué se meten conmigo, yo jamás les había hecho algo malo a ellas.

Lo que aún no entiendo es cómo demonios se enteraron de mi maldita operación. Sí, maldición, quería aumentar el tamaño de mis bustos, era necesario.

—Hola, —Dijo una voz detrás de mí, ni me giré, ya sabía quién era y si venía a burlarse podía irse por dónde había venido.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Un "hola" no estaría mal para empezar ¿no?

—¿Viniste solo para que te diga "hola" o para burlarte de mí también?

—Vine para hablar contigo, Bella.

—¿Bella?

—Sí, Bella. ¿Cómo te llaman todos aquí?

—Patito feo, tabla de…

—Entendí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a ir o te quedarás ahí parado?

Él no dijo nada y se sentó a mi lado, muy cerca de mí. Maldición, lo notaba, está demasiado cerca.

—¿Eres así todo el tiempo?

—¿Así cómo?

—Estás a la defensiva

—¿Debo estarlo?

—No conmigo.

—¿Y cómo sé eso? A nadie le interesa hacer amistad conmigo, ¿por qué a ti sí?

—Me interesas.

—¿Es un chiste? Podría hasta reírme

—Hazlo, sería lindo verte reír.

—Como no.

—¿Me puedo comenzar a sentar contigo? Las otras chicas me ofrecieron sentarme con ellas, pero solo hablan de chismes.

—¿Como que yo quiero operarme, para llamar tu atención?

—Como ese, es una idiotez.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Me gustas.

—Si es otro chiste…

—No es un chiste llevo viéndote estas semanas y cada vez que te veo, me gustas más.

.

.

.

Y aunque me cueste admitir el chico nuevo también me gustaba, ese mismo día, me llamó por la tarde, ¿cómo lo hizo? En un descuido mío, sacó mi celular y registró su número y guardo el mío en el suyo, debía estar más atenta.

Cuando vi la pantalla, decía Edward Cullen "chico nuevo", el cual reagendé; luego de una semana de hablar todos los días y cambiar: Edward Cullen "chico nuevo", por "Eddie", así fue como lo llamó Jessica una vez para que se sentara con ella y noté que lo odió, el simple hecho de que el odie ese apodo´, me hizo usarlo solo para molestarlo.

—Hola.

—Hola, Eddie.

—Comenzaré a llamarte "patito feo", si me sigues llamando "Eddie".

—Bien, ya estoy acostumbrada, "Eddie". —Él solo bufó y tomó un pedazo de sándwich y lo comió.

—¿Quieres salir, Bells?

—¿A dónde?

—Esta noche hay un show de fuegos artificiales para la inauguración del hotel frente a Central Park.

—Está bien. —Dije sin ánimos, hoy era mi cumpleaños, ¿no se había acordado? Pero la semana pasado se lo había dicho.

Estaba contenta de cumplir los 17, eso significaba que pronto podía ponerme las siliconas con la autorización de mis papás.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No. —No pedazo de idiota, solo que olvidaste mi cumpleaños.

—Bien, ¿paso a recogerte? Nunca me has invitado a tu casa, así que dime dénde es.

—¿Y es lógico no? Te conozco hace unas semanas, no le doy mi dirección a cualquiera

—¿Yo soy cualquiera?

—No, por eso te voy a dar mi dirección. —Dije sonriendo. Oh maldición, ¿yo sonreí? Debo estar mal de la cabeza.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche me estaba arreglando para mi salida con Edward, cuando mi mamá entró a mi habitación.

—Traje lo que me pediste hija.

—Gracias, déjalo en mi cama.

—¿Saldrás con Edward?

—Sí y quiero estar bien hoy, ¿cómo luzco?

—Preciosa, aunque el conjunto que está sobre la cama te queda mejor. —automáticamente me di vuelta y vi sobre mi cama, era hermoso, un vestido corto adelante y largo de atrás y la parte de arriba era strapless; lástima el color, rosa, lo odio con todo mi ser, bueno exagero un poco, solo lo odio.

—¿Rosa mamá? ¿Enserio?

—Te quedará lindo.

—No me gusta

—Estarás preciosa, a Edward le encantará.

_Maldición_, decía sentada en mi cama con el vestido puesto, con esa frase mi mamá logró que usara el vestido rosa; ahora la esperaba para maquillarme, mientras revisé la bolsa que había traído mi madre.

—Mamá, es diferente

—Ya lo sé, sabía que te varias cuenta, pero la vendedora dijo que muchas cambian el color, le hacen distintos peinados y así…—

—Mamá, no la usaré, quiero una igual a la que ya tengo.

—Pero hija, piensa que si la cambiaras más seguido, los colores y demás… —No la seguí escuchando, me levanté y salí de mi habitación, cuando saliera del baño se daría cuenta que estaba hablando sola.

Saludé a mi papá y me fui afuera a esperar a Edward, en la escalera del _porch_.

Y cómo sabía que haría a los cinco minutos salió mi mamá.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo hija, esto no es fácil para mí, cada vez que veo como llegas a casa, sin ganas de comer, o cuando te veo llorando y te encierras en tu pieza, eso me desarma; también sufro cuando te encuentro dormida abrazada a la foto de tu abuela, ¿Cómo crees que siento cada vez que llevo a la clínica? ¿O cómo me sentí cuando te vi buscando en internet sobre la operación? Tampoco es fácil para tu padre, ni para mí. Él no puede hablar del tema sin llorar, lo desarma verte así hija, eres todo para nosotros, cada vez que la quimioterapia hace esos horribles efectos en ti. No sabemos cómo evitar llorar frente a ti, hago lo que puedo, esto no es fácil para nadie.

—Lo siento.

—Te amo. Desearía que esto no te pasara a ti.

—Ni yo.

—Hola. —Ambas nos volteamos y allí estaba Edward, más hermoso que nunca.

—Hola, me voy adentro. —Dijo Renée limpiándose las lágrimas. Maldición, yo también estaba llorando.

—Hola. —Dijo sentándose a mi lado en las escaleras.

—Hola, así que… ¿qué escuchaste?

—Creo que lo suficiente.

—¿Y quieres seguir viéndome?

—Si quiero, de hecho hoy te tenía una sorpresa.

—No quiero ir a ver el show de pirotecnia, no después de lo que pasó.

—Está bien, pero hay algo que te quiero preguntar.

—¿Qué? Si es algo de lo que escuchaste de la conversación con mi mamá, adelante, no te aseguro que conteste todo, porque…

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Algo totalmente ilógico, se supone que deberías tener miles de preguntas que hacer sobre…, bueno…, sobre lo que escuchaste.

—Solo contesta y ya.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me lo estás preguntando?

—No, digo, Sí, sí quiero serlo.

—Bien, ahora toma, es para ti. —Dijo sacando una cajita que tenía escondida en la espalda. ¿Dónde la había metido? —¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Creí que lo habías olvidado.

—Nunca, solo que quería darte el regalo en un momento más especial que el almuerzo del colegio.

—Es hermoso. —Dije cuando abrí la cajita, era un colgante en forma de dos guantes de box color rosa, en el centro con stras formaban la palabra "luchar", eran hermosos, pero si él me regalaba esto, significa que ya lo sabía.

—Son hermosos. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde que te vi haciéndote una quimio hace un mes.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Mi hermana pasa por lo mismo que té, podría decirse que te entiendo, Bella.

—Eres tan bueno.

—No lo soy. Tú lo eres.

.

.

.

Y así pasó un año, ya había conocido a la familia de Edward y era divina; también a Alice, su hermana, era tres años mayor que yo; ella ya estaba bien, a diferencia de mí, ella tenía un tumor más pequeño que el mío, los médicos solo la sometieron a unas pocas sesiones de quimioterapia hasta que con una operación sencilla, lograron encapsular y matarle el tumor. En cambio yo todavía tenía algunas sesiones por delante, hasta que se redujera más el tumor e hicieran lo mismo que con Alice y que no pudieron hacer con mi abuela.

Tanto tiempo juntos y hoy tenía una gran noticia para él; para él y para mí.

—Hola preciosa. —Dijo cuando se sentó a mi lado en la misma mesa de siempre y me daba un beso.

—Hola. —Le dije sonriendo, ya era normal en mí.

—Menos mal que llegué, me encontré a Jessica en la puerta de mi casa paseando el gato.

—¿El gato?

—Sí, ya no encuentra más excusas para pasar por mi casa. —Menos mal que la zorra número uno ya había terminado el colegio, sino tendría que seguir aguantándola.

—Tengo una noticia.

—¿Qué esperas? Cuéntala.

—Hable con Carlisle.

—¿Y Eso? Yo hablo con el todos los días, es mi padre.

—¿Me dejas terminar? Hablé con él y dijo que mañana están los estudios y se verá si se redujo lo suficiente el tumor para poder encapsularlo y bueno, ya sabes lo que eso significa.

Sabía que con Edward podía salir adelante, todos mis temores se fueron esfumando. En él podía confiar, fue difícil al principio, nunca confié en nadie; excepto mis papás, que estaban en una luna de miel, felices del embarazo sorpresa de mi mamá. Estaba muy feliz por ellos, tanto tiempo cuidando de mí y angustiados por cada reacción nueva que podría tener yo, que no tenían tiempo de disfrutar de su matrimonio.

Edward logré hacerme desistir de hacerme el aumento en mi talla de brasier, al menos por el momento, dijo que estaba bien así; yo no estaba de acuerdo, me los habían quitado cuando tenía 16 años y así lograron reducir gran parte de mi tumor; aunque no al cien por ciento como hubiese querido. No entendía que no me sentía mujer sin mis dos senos, solo lo comprendió cuando le grité que cómo se sentiría sin su miembro; solo ahí se cayó y dejó de discutir.

También hizo que comenzara a reír de nuevo, solo era el mismo quien me hacía reír, no dejaba que llorara, decía que estaba fea cuando lo hacía, sabía que lo decía en broma para verme sonreír.

Lo amaba. Maldición, tenía miedo de decirlo a veces, solo se lo dije cuando él lo hizo primero.

Ahora, hace casi un mes que habíamos cumplido tres años de novios, por lo tanto había cumplido 19 años; era casi increíble que estuviera sana, sin un tumor, sin nada. Unos meses atrás habían logrado matar el maldito cáncer dentro mí, estaba tan feliz de saber que podía seguir siendo una persona normal. Fuera pelucas, mi cabello estaba más hermoso y fuerte que nunca. Al fin con el amor de Edward había logrado ser yo misma otra vez. Durante tanto tiempo había defraudado a mi abuela, la entendía ahora: ella siempre había estado con una sonrisa en el rostro, desde que había empezado la quimio había comenzado a usar pelucas de distintos colores, había estado siempre tan alegre, es por eso que jamás me enteré de nada, no hasta que ella estuvo en una camilla de hospital, tan frágil; pero siempre hermosa y sonriente.

No pude ser como ella y sé que la defraudé, que le prometí jamás borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro y jamás que dejaría de luchar; ahora entendía todo, ella siempre tuvo razón, las abuelas siempre tienen razón, ellas lo saben todo.

Di un beso a la foto, siempre tan hermosa y me quedé dormida; juro que antes de que me perdiera en el sueño, la vi, como la hago cada vez que me duermo, allí parada, cuidando de mi.

* * *

><p>Muchas mujeres sufren de cancer, algunas lo ocultan y otras simplemente disfrutan de la vida, con pelucas de colores y distintos peinados!<p>

Hay que disfrutar la vida, es lo mejor que te puede pasar...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno como les dije, muchas cosas son verdad, la conversacion del principio fue de verdad, fue con mi abuela, y la ultima que tuve con ella.<strong>

**Queria que lo supieran..**

**Las quiero!**

**Gracias a mi Beta Vhica ella sabe que es muy importante para mi, de verdad que si ella no estuviera ni siquiera me tomaria el trabajo de escribir, nadie es tan buena como ella...**

**Y otro para Yacira, me encantan sus historia y solo se lo dije en una oportunidad, creo que es un buen momento para decirlo!**

**Y por ultimo a mi abue querida, que donde sea que se encuentre, se que es en el cielo, se que me esta cuidando.**


End file.
